


Nightmare- Part 3

by queenofdeansbooty



Series: Spn Series Rewrite- Season 1 [47]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Explicit Language, F/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 08:05:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15681366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofdeansbooty/pseuds/queenofdeansbooty
Summary: I do not own anything from Supernatural. All credit goes to their respective owners. This is the third part of season 1 episode 14. Feedback is appreciated.





	Nightmare- Part 3

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything from Supernatural. All credit goes to their respective owners. This is the third part of season 1 episode 14. Feedback is appreciated.

You went back to the Miller house alright, but as priests again. You hated the clothing and wished from time to time that you could be yourself and tell everyone the truth instead of having to lie to everyone you come into contact with.

When you rang the doorbell and Max was the one to let you in and you were relieved to see that he didn’t die yet. He looked really bad, probably the bags under his eyes helped with the appearance but you thought something was wrong with him.

“My mom’s resting, she’s pretty wrecked.” Max sighed, letting you three in.

“Of course,” Dean said in an understanding tone.

“All these people kept coming with like, casseroles? I finally had to tell them all to go away. You know, because nothing says I’m sorry like a tuna casserole.” Max said, leaning against a wall. He gestured to the couches in the living room and you took a seat next to Dean and Sam took the single chair next to you.

“How you holding up?” Sam asked Max in a gentle tone.

“Okay, I guess.” He shrugged. You noticed he seemed a bit distant. Not be sadness or grief but by another emotion, you couldn’t quite place.

“Your dad and your uncle were close?” Dean asked.

“Yeah, I guess. I mean, they were brothers. They used to hang out all the time when I was little.” Max said, not looking at anyone.

“But not lately much?” Sam wondered.

“No, it’s not that. It’s just…. we used to be neighbors when I was a kid, and we lived across town in this house. Uncle Roger lived next door, so he was over all the time.” Max said. You could tell he was holding something back and wasn’t being completely honest.

“Right. So how was it in that house when you were a kid?” You asked him.

“It was fine. Why?” He lied.

“All good memories? Do you remember anything unusual? Something involving your father and your uncle maybe?” Dean asked him.

“What do you…. why do you ask?” Max said, avoiding the question.

“It’s just a question.” You said, making it look like an innocent question.

“No, there was nothing. We were totally normal. Happy.” Max said, looking down. He  _was_  lying about what he was talking about.

“Good. That’s good. Well, you must be exhausted. We should take off.” Dean said, getting up. You followed his direction and you three left to the Impala.

“No one’s family is totally normal and happy. See when he was talking about his old house?” Dean said. Apparently, he noticed the way he acted too.

“He sounded scared.” You said, crossing your arms.

“Yeah, Max isn’t telling us everything. I say we go find the old neighborhood, find out what life was really like for the Millers.” Dean said, getting into his car. Dean drove to the old neighborhood and parked when he saw a man working on his lawn. You got out and looked over at Dean and Sam who gave each other looks but kept quiet.

“Have you lived in the neighborhood very long?” Sam asked the man who stopped working.

“Yeah, almost 20 years now. It’s nice and quiet. Why, you looking to buy?” He turned to look at you and the brothers.

“No, no, actually, we were wondering if you might recall a family that used to live right across the street I believe.” You asked him, not saying the Miller’s name.

“Yeah, the Millers. They had a little boy called Max,” The man said. “Yeah, I remember. The brother had the place next door. So, uh, what’s this about, is that poor kid ok?”

“What do you mean, poor kid?” You wondered.

“Well, in all my years of living, I’ve never seen a kid that was treated as bad as Max was. I mean I’d hear Mr. Miller yelling and throwing things clear across the street. He was a mean drunk. He used to beat the tar out of Max. He gave him bruises and broke his arm two times that I know of.” The man said. You put a hand to your mouth and gasped softly. No child should ever endure abuse. In fact, no one should of any age.

“This was going on regularly?” Dean wondered.

“Practically every day. In fact, that thug brother of his was just as likely to take a swing at the boy but the worst part was the stepmother. She’d just stand there, checked out, not lifting a finger to protect him. I must have called the police seven or eight times. Never did any good.” The man sighed.

“Step-mother?” You asked.

“I think his real mother died. Some sort of… accident. Car accident I think.” The man informed. Sam put a hand to his head and grimaced. You wondered if he was getting another “vision” of the Miller family.

“You okay?” The man asked.

“Yeah, thank you for your time.” You said, holding Sam’s arm while Dean grabbed his other arm. You turned around to walk back to the Impala when Sam groaned in pain and fell to his knees, his eyes glazing over. You knew he was having another vision and you knew you needed to get to Max. You had a feeling this one was about him.

Eventually, Sam came to and Dean helped him to his feet, walking him over to the Impala. You got in the backseat and once everyone is in, Sam spoke.

“Max is doing it. Everything I’ve been seeing.” Sam groaned, holding his head.

“You sure about this?” You asked, Dean speeding away to the Miller house.

“Yeah, I saw him. I guess he has telekinesis or something like that.” Sam nodded.

“What so he’s psychic?” Dean scoffed.

“I didn’t even realize it but this whole time, he was there. He was outside the garage when his Dad died, he was in the apartment when his Uncle died. These visions, this whole time, I wasn’t connecting to the Millers, I was connecting to Max! The thing is I don’t get why. I guess because we’re so alike?” Sam wondered, trying to make sense of what was happening.

“What are you talking about? The dude’s nothing like you.” Dean said, driving faster.

“He’s no different from anything else we’ve hunted, alright? We gotta end him. He’s murdering his entire family.” Dean said, pulling up to the Miller House.

“Dean, we are not killing a young man. He’s human and yeah, he has problems but that doesn’t mean you kill him.” You said, getting out of the car.

“We’re not going to kill Max,” Sam said, getting out as well.

“Then what? Hand him over to the cops and say ‘Lock him up officer; he kills with the power of his mind’.” Dean said, following you and Sam.

“Dean. He’s a person. We can talk to him. Hey, promise me you’ll follow my lead on this one.” Sam said, making Dean promise him.

“Alright fine. But I’m not letting him hurt anybody else.” Dean pulled a gun out of his car and put it on his hip, making the jacket cover it up. Just in case he ever needed it. You and the boys busted into the house and that made Max stop whatever he was going to do.

“Fathers? Sister?” Ms. Miller said, confused.

“What are you doing here?” Max said, looking very uncomfortable. He looked worse than before and you knew now that something was wrong with him.

“Max, can we, uh, can we talk to you outside for just one second?” Sam asked nicely.

“About what?” Max asked, suspiciously.

“It’s… it’s private. I wouldn’t want to bother your mother with it,” He said to Max.

“We won’t be long at all though, I promise.” You said to his mother and she nodded, letting her son go with you and the brothers. You let out a sigh of relief and walked with Max behind you. When Dean grasped the doorknob, and opened it, smiling at Max. You yelped when the door slammed back and you looked at Max, fearfully.

“You’re not priests!” Max said, backing up, scared. All the shutters in the house started closing and you ran to Dean’s side, fearing the worst. Max was going to kill you all because you pissed him off. Dean took his gun out and pointed it at Max.

Whatever Max was dong, he flung the gun out of Dean’s hand and over to his own feet, picking it up. He pointed it at you and the boys. You gasped and Dean pulled you behind him where he could protect you.

“Max, what’s happening?” His step-mom said.

“Shut up!” Max yelled. He needed help and you wished he got some.

“What are you doing?” She asked again. Max used whatever he was using and flung his mom away. Ms. Miller hit her head on the table, rendering her unconscious.

“Max calm down,” Sam said, in front of his brother.

“Who are you?” Max said, clearly in a lot of pain.

“We just wanna talk.” He continued to talk gently.

“Yeah right, that’s why you bought this!” Max said, referring to the gun. You held your breath, scared of what might happen.

“That was a mistake alright? So was lying about who we were. But no more lying Max ok? Just please, just hear me out.” Sam said, putting his hands up in surrender.

“About what?” Max glared.

“I saw you do it. I saw you kill your Dad and your Uncle before it happened. I’m having visions, Max, about you.” Sam said.

“You’re crazy.” Max scoffed, still holding the gun to you.

“So, what, you weren’t going to launch a knife at your stepmom? Right here?” Sam tapped his eye to indicate where. “Is it that hard to believe Max? Look what you can do. Max, I was drawn here alright? I think I’m here to help you.”

“No one can help me.” He started crying. Your heart broke at the sound of this.

“Let me try. We’ll just talk, me and you. We’ll get Dean, Y/N, and your mom out of here.” Sam said.

“Yeah, right.” Dean scoffed.

“Dean, don’t aggravate him!” You whispered to him.

“Nobody leaves this house!” Max yelled as the chandeliers begin to shake.

“Nobody has to, alright? They’ll just… they’ll just go upstairs.” Sam suggested.

“Sam, I’m not leaving you alone with him,” Dean argued.

“Yes, you are. Look, Max. You’re in charge here, alright, we all know that. No one’s going to do anything that you don’t want to do but I’m talking five minutes here.” Sam bargained with the young man.

“Five minutes? Go.” The chandeliers stopped shaking and that seemed to be the opportunity. Dean rushed over to Ms. Miller with a sigh and picked her up. You looked at Dean and made your way up the stairs with a shaky sigh. You let Dean get Ms. Miller to the bedroom where he would tend to her needs. You followed them but stopped when you heard something move.


End file.
